Oil change may or may not be significant or pleasant event to a majority of vehicle owners depending on their passion towards vehicles, as well as understanding or knowledge of the car engine, transmission and drive train tear, wear and lifetime considerations. Many vehicle owners may have or have no idea what is going on under the hood of their vehicles as most of us just drive until said vehicle runs, or till one of the warning indicators goes off on its dashboard.
Yet another category of drivers do know it is necessary to change oil from time to time at regular intervals so they more or less periodically turn their vehicle into the hands of lube shops or dealership service departments, having a little idea about specifics of engine oil, coolant, or transmission fluid or other liquids, vital to run machinery, exchange process.
Next category of vehicle owners may be characterized as having a love affair with their vehicles, they do know every detail of the oil and other fluids specifics and change cycles along with the extensive knowledge of said fluid types to perform oil change right to, for example, please an engine with synthetic brand. This particular category of vehicle owners religiously follows oil change methodology to every detail. Needless to say that said category of vehicle owners do prefer to perform the oil change themselves or closely watch the exchange process from beginning to end not to overlook any specifics, e.g. presence of the thin layer of fresh oil on the new oil filter gasket, or presence of the copper or aluminum washer on the neck of the drain plug or bolt, ensuring said bolt has not been over tight to protect the pan thread from damage.
The latter category of caring owners is not the largest but may count several million people just in the United States, may be counting dozens to hundreds million people around the globe. These folks are often referred to as xe2x80x9cdo it yourselfxe2x80x9d in the Prior Art and we may also take courage to call latter category an xe2x80x9cautomotive fanaticsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinvolved car hobbyistsxe2x80x9d.
A system and method allowing hobbyist, technician, lube professional, automotive, aircraft or marine vehicle subject matter specialist quickly yet conveniently change and dispose oil, transmission and/or other fluids, avoiding oil exchange mess by utilizing a symbiotic multifunctional fluid disposal apparatus for collecting, storing and dispensing diversity of waste fluids. Said apparatus equipped with plurality of intake funnel, control valves, and output hoses or nozzles, to symbiotically input and accommodate coolant, engine oil, transmission fluid or other drainage liquid configurations, and adapt to original set of emptied bottles or plastic containers as an output configuration hosted in an original box, thus ensuring an operator may safely, cleanly and conveniently drain, collect and accurately dispose waste fluids used in plurality machinery types.